Iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Dos oneshots. Incest, HikaruxKaoru. Yaoi.
1. Iguales

Me encanta esta pareja 3.

Este drabble, lo escribí hace un tiempo pero no lo había subido y como escribí otro esta tarde y me gustó como quedó subo los dos : D.

Espero que os guste :)

------- -----------------------------------------------------

Gritó su nombre una vez más. Y otra, pero sin éxito. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba éste mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Pregunta sin respuesta. Se sentó en la cama e intentó acercarse a él. Cuando se dispuso detrás de él, le abrazó y apoyó el rostro en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué? … ¿Por…?

- Cállate.

Miró su mirada que seguía fijo en el paisaje, el jardín, que estaba nevado.

- ¿No te gusta?

No entendió de que le hablaba, y se lo preguntó. El joven ladeó la cabeza.

- Del paisaje, ¿no te gusta?

- Sí, es precioso… - contestó.

Hikaru giró la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Se sonrojó al ver que le estaba observando y apartó el rostro de su hombro en el cuál estaba apoyado. Su hermano le acarició la mejilla, idéntica a la suya lo normal entre gemelos.

- Somos tan iguales… tus manos, tu pelo, tus ojos… - hubo un silencio de un par de segundos y siguió hablando- … tus labios.

Kaoru se sentó al lado de su hermano apoyando la espalda en la pared, mirando al frente en ningún sitio en particular. Hikaru seguía observándole. Desvió su vista del frente y miró a su hermano y volvió su vista de nuevo. Y otra vez volvió a mirar a su hermano y la apartó de nuevo. Y otra. Su hermano empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Me estás poniendo nervioso con tanto mirarme y volver la cara.

Kaoru dirigió la mirada a su querido hermano y se sonrojó.

- ¡Siempre te ríes de mi!

Hikaru puso una mano en el cuello de su hermano acercándole a él. Podían oír su respiración al no haber ningún ruido en la habitación. El primero fue aproximándose todavía más hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su hermano.

- Iguales…

Entrelazó la mano con la suya y le apretó contra él. Podía notar su calor. Kaoru le correspondió y con la mano que le quedaba libre lo agarró por la cintura,

_Mano con mano, cuerpo con cuerpo, calor con calor. Mirada entrecruzadas, sus labios todavía más cerca acercándose poco a poco…a los de él. Hasta que se fundieron en uno solo._

_- Hermano, te quiero._


	2. Te quiero

ñaña =3

Espero que os guste, y ya sé que no escribo perfecto ._.U. (:_D)

------ ----------------------------------

Alzó su mano con delicadeza y acarició la mejilla de su hermano. Éste acercó la suya y la posó suavemente encima de la de él. Notó el brazo del joven rodeándole la cintura. Se giró lo suficiente y ladeando la cabeza, se besaron dulcemente. Un grupo de jovencitas gritaban de júbilo y todas ellas, sonrojadas, gritaban y se tapaban las caras con las manos. Los dos hermanos lentamente se separaron y sonrieron a su público. Pero la sonrisa se les borró de la cara. Uno de ellos agarró de la muñeca al otro y mientras se levantaba con un pequeño impulso de la silla, enderezó al otro sin esfuerzo.

- Bueno, señoritas, mi hermano Kaoru y yo, nos debemos ir ya. Os esperamos mañana, ¿verdad que sí, _Kaoru-san_? – dijo, mientras ponía un tono algo especial en la última palabra con lo que las chicas empezaron a reírse algo nerviosas.

- Claro, Hikaru. P-pero espero que me hagas caso y no pases de mí como siempre haces, que te fijas más en ellas que en mí… - dijo con voz lo bastante baja pero lo escucharon todas.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaa!

Hikaru, cogió de la mano de su hermano gemelo, y mientras se dirigían hacía la puerta cogieron sus bolsas de la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada de la sala nº 3 de música, que albergaba el Club de Host. Al rato, se encontraban dentro de su larga limusina con cristales tintados con destino, su mansión.

Entraron en su habitación, la cual compartían, y se cambiaron para ponerse ropa cómoda. Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la cama con las manos entrelazadas, donde apoyó su rostro. Hikaru se quitó la camiseta, quedándose con el torso desnudo y al girarse hacía la cama, fue cuando vio a su hermano callado, muy raro en él. Cuando llegaban solían cambiarse mientras contaban las anécdotas que habían pasado a lo largo del día en el instituto, y especialmente en el club de Host. Se acercó a él y, agarrándole suavemente de la barbilla alzó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos, iguales a los suyos.

- Kaoru, ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto… extraño.- preguntó con suavidad.

Su hermano desvió la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio y se zafó de la mano de Hikaru.

- No me ocurre nada.

- Sí, claro. – respondió.

- Bueno, mira sí, lo que dije en el club de Host…

- ¿Lo de que siempre hago más caso a las clientas que a ti? Ya sé que lo decías en plan actuando, es nuestro rol…

- ¡Lo ves! Eso es lo que me pasa, lo dije en serio, lo pienso de verdad… - contestó casi gritando, pero seguía sin mirar a su hermano.

- Kaoru, ¿eres idiota? Sabes perfectamente que yo solo te quie…

- No mientas, ¿vale? Y déjame. – dijo, mientras flexionaba las rodillas, pegándolas a su cuerpo y las rodeaba con sus brazos.

Hikaru se subió a la cama, y desplazándose de rodillas por ella se colocó detrás de Kaoru. Lo abrazó por detrás, y notó que su hermano se revolvía un poco pero al final no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima. Solo cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Hikaru recostó su rostro en su hombro y ladeó la cabeza. Beso dulcemente su cuello. Kaoru alzó su mano y la puso en su mejilla. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Kaoru se levantó de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta, y luego la camiseta. Hikaru miró atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, y le abrazó de nuevo por detrás. Percibió que había sacado una sonrisa a su hermano. Aproximó sus labios, casi idénticos a los de él, y le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Su hermano, se estremeció y dándose la vuelta extendió sus brazos, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Hikaru, quedándose separados por unos centímetros. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Hikaru se rió de la reacción de su hermano, pues este tipo de cosas no eran la primera vez que lo hacían. Era parte de su rol en el Club de Host. Y ver, a Kaoru de esa forma, sonrojado, con timidez, intentando separarse de él, sin mucho éxito, claro, le hacía bastante gracia. Hikaru levantó una mano y la posó en la cabeza de su hermano, revolviéndole el pelo. El otro cerró los ojos con una mueca en su cara, mientras sentía la mano de su hermano despeinándole. Paró de revolverle el pelo, y deslizó con suavidad su mano por el rostro de Kaoru. Su hermano, dándose por vencido, cerró sus manos en forma de puño, y deslizó sus brazos hacía abajo lentamente y los pegó al cuerpo. Sintió la mano de su hermano buscando la suya, y ayudándole extendió el dedo índice y corazón hasta que notó los dedos de la de su hermano entrelazándose. Hikaru lo atrajo hacía sí, y con delicadeza, fue aproximando sus labios a los suyos, hasta que los encontró y los posó delicadamente.

- Te quiero, Kaoru. – susurró a su oído.


End file.
